


The Hearts Of Men

by hellsheep



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsheep/pseuds/hellsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew promised to stay at his side. Always. He didn't want to break that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hearts Of Men

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this contains spoilers of the end, so don't read if you haven't finished the game yet!
> 
> Please consider that english isn't my native language so please forgive me my mistakes (but feel free to show them to me!).  
> The last sentences are taken from a poem by Serj Tankian named "Art".  
> Have fun reading!

"Zach!“, Andrew cried in fear. He was about to jump down on the bridge, when a strong grip on his metal arm hold him back.  
“Lemme go! I... we have to help him!”  
“Don't”, said Phobos as calm as he could, “we can't follow him there.”  
“Are you insane?! We can't leave Zach alone with this... this monster, this thing!”, Andrew hissed – and the panic in his voice grew. Bright blue flings of electricity crackled from his body and his mechanic arm. Phobos felt it. He knew what this power could do to living things but he didn't let go of Andrew. Instead he just pulled him closer – Andrew couldn't do much against the strength of the mutant.  
“Just don't”, Phobos said again, “If you jump down now, you're dead!”  
“But-”Andrew started. Phobos cut him off. “The bridge is far too small for two people, Zach needs to dodge these attacks if he wants to survive. We would only stand in his way and die for nothing or worse: get him killed.” Phobos felt how the pain in his body grew stronger from the electricity Andrew released. But then it stopped and Andrew relaxed a bit under his grip. He watched the bridge in horror. This giant worm, this... Leviathan. Could Zach even stand a chance?  
“What if... Phobos, if Zach doesn't... we can't just...”, Andrew started, but his voice cracked.  
“If he dies then it's even more important for you to stay alive, Andrew. We need a Technomancer to contact Earth” the mutant said gravely. Andrew clenched his teeth together. If Zach dies? That wasn't an option. He promised he would always be at his side and now he should just stand and watch Zach _die_?  
“We can only watch... and hope”, Phobos said with a dark voice.

-

Zach always thought the giant mantis was a horrible monster. But he didn't have to face it alone – Sean has been at his side.  
Zach also thought the ASC and Victor were monsters, but he didn't have to face them alone – his friends have been at his side... Andrew has been at his side.

But now he had to face this giant mutated worm alone. The monster was spitting acid and toxic saliva and Zach was more than glad that he wore this breathing mask. And even with it he could feel the toxic steam. That wasn't even the worst of it. He was trapped on this small bridge and had to watch the tail and the head of this beast at the same time. Zach was sure the worm could easily swallow him whole.  
There was no place for mistakes. Zach send a lightning arc right to the Leviathan, but the monster just didn't care. His skin was too thick. There was only one way to kill it – he had to hit his mouth.  
Easy said.  
“Come and get me!”, he taunted but wasn't sure the worm would care. He stood still, waving his arms, when the hazy eyes of the worm focused on him.  
It was just a matter of concentration. Nothing different from dodging a bullet or a mace hit. Well of course this mace was nearly the size of the bridge Zach was standing on...  
The head of the Leviathan came faster down than his huge size would assume.  
At the last moment Zach threw himself to the side and rolled – and nearly fell into the abyss, when the head of the worm hit the bridge and let an earthquake follow. Concentration. Immediately Zach was on his feat again and turned around. He loaded his fist with a huge amount of electricity while shooting into the eye of the worm. The monster growled in pain and opened his mouth – and at this moment Zach released huge amounts of his power into the soft skin. There was a loud cracking noise and the smell of burned flesh Zach could even recognize through the breathing mask.  
In pain the giant worm threw his head back and Zach stumbled away. Then it continues to spit acid down on him and tried to hit him with its tail. “Dammit!”, Zach cursed. He had the feeling, the worm didn't want to bring his vulnerable head down again. And even though he nearly dodged every attack – one tailwhip hit him hard. 

Zach flew meters away, nearly falling off the bridge again. A fizzling noise followed by numbing pain told him that he landed in one of the poisonpits and the acid was eating away the cloth of his jacket. It was just a blink of an eye and Zach was on his feet again. He was sure one or more ribs were broken and he didn't even want to think about the acid that burned his skin. How long would he be able to dance this deadly dance? He needed to get back at the head again. Maybe overload himself. The worm would die – and he himself too – but then Andrew and the others could contact Earth. 

It would be worth.

In the corner of an eye Zach saw that the Leviathan tried to hit him with its tail again. He dodged the attack but immediately threw himself forward and rammed his dagger into the flesh. It didn't do much damage, but got he worm angry – and Zach saw, that it opened his mouth again to attack with its teeth.  
This time he wouldn't dodge.  
He would make sure the beast hit its target. 

Crackling blue energy crept over his whole body, growing stronger and stronger. And as the mouth of the beast came down on him, he released all of it in a bright, white explosion.  
The head of the Leviathan was gone. His wincing body released the bridge and fell into the darkness beneath. 

At the same moment... Zach passed out.

-

“Did he just...?”, Andrew whispered in horror. Not even five Phobos' could've stopped him from jumping on the bridge now.  
“I'm getting Scott”, Phobos mumbled with eyes wide open.  
“Hurry!” Andrew shouted while he was already on his way to the lifeless body of Zach.

“Zach!” he cried, holding him up. “Wake up, come on!” Zachs body was still full of electricity but it didn't bother Andrew. In fact by holding him in his arms he helped his body releasing the energy with his own Technomancy. Slowly Zach opened his eyes.  
“Andrew...?” he mumbled. Andrew sighed in relieve.  
“What made you think to... dammit, did you just tried to overload yourself?! That should've killed you!”  
Zach smiled weak.  
“You survived it too, didn't you?”, he said, slowly sitting up with Andrews help.  
“Yeah but I lost my arm at the same time and destroyed your face!” Andrew closed his eyes and sighed again.  
“I promised to stay by your side. I wanted to help you, but Phobos held me back...”  
“And Phobos did well doing so”, he heard Zach say and felt his hand on his shoulder.  
“Zach I... I just want to tell you... if you would've died there, and... and I never said, that...” Damn, Andrew never struggled to find the right words but with Zach he always stuttered like a young, lovesick boy. Gladly Zach didn't kept him on tenterhooks.  
“I love you too, Andrew”, he said softly, gently stroking his shoulder. “Come on. Let's make history.”

 

_The things we found in this dome would change the life on Mars forever. I'd never imagined that I myself would tell everyone the secret I promised to keep and guard with my life. But there would always be someone like Victor tracking down our secret and with Earth gone... I wasn't sure it was even worth keeping._

_We returned to Mutant Valley. With all the corruption everywhere and everyone selling out each other, I had the feeling that the Mutantkind had to be the future of Mars. Even though Dandolo had good intentions, he used me the same way as Anton Rogue or everyone else. At least Anton made clear that he didn't want anything else from me than just being his tool.  
Sometimes I think I may have... sold myself to Anton. I lost Niesha through my decision and Ophir will probably never be the same again, but maybe I just shouldn't care about the town which wanted my death._

_Besides, as Grandmaster of the Technomancers I have other problems now than Ophir or Anton Rogue. We're growing stronger each day and formed an ally with Mutantvalley for a better future for everyone on Mars – being mutant or man._

_But with all these changes there was one thing that didn't change. Andrew kept his promise and always stayed at my side. Sometimes I think back at when we were young, both just children and I then I wonder how much he changed through the times. He's loyal, loving, courageous and a Technomancer with all his heart, no matter what happened in his past – and fortunately still charming as ever._

_I think the most important thing that Andrew taught me is the following:_  
The hearts of men can and will change.  
That change...  
changes the world. 


End file.
